At the present time, there is no practical equipment to help the individual to improve his ability to stroke his serve consistently with accuracy because the player is most concerned in getting the ball over the net in the conventional tennis court configuration.
Teaching the individual to hit his serve to repeatedly land in the correct fair service areas does not tell the individual how well he is preparing himself for each time he hits the serve. The main disadvantage is that he does not develope a rhythm because he does not have a target to serve at other than the net itself.
Efforts have been made to provide aids for tennis players such as shown for illustration in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,306, 3,180,643, 3,215,432, 3,966,205, 3,563,544.